


Sound Off, Soldier!

by Valmasy



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Cock-Stuffing, Hand Jobs, M/M, Praise Kink, Sounding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7369060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/pseuds/Valmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony is pretty sure Steve is actively trying to kill him. Well, best to help him out then.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sound Off, Soldier!

Steve doesn’t say anything when he comes into the lab. Tony spies him briefly out of the corner of his eye before the innards of the redesigned Mark VI begin to spark. With the music playing throughout Tony’s space, he soon loses himself back in his work, forgetting Steve’s presence.

That is until Tony begins to notice that Steve, over the course of the next hour, is steadily inching closer to Tony in increments. Silent and never looking at Tony when Tony looks over, Steve has a datapad in his hands and a furrow in his brow. That’s enough for Tony to finally set his tools down. 

He pushes away from the docking station of the Mark VI and the wheels on his stool squeak once as he wheels over to the closest table between Steve and him. He folds his arms over the tabletop and rests his chin on them, watching Steve with a fond smile. 

It takes Steve a moment to realize he’s got Tony’s attention, but he blushes faintly and clears his throat. “He-Hey.” And promptly flushes more at the crack in his voice. 

“Hey, yourself, Cap,” Tony replies, mouth quirking at Steve’s nervousness. “What’s going on?”

“I, um…” Steve pushes off his stool and steps towards the table as Tony sits up with a push of his hands. He watches Steve square his shoulders and purposely set the datapad down in front of Tony. He keeps one large hand covering the screen, though, waiting for Tony to look back up. “I want to discuss our topic from the other night.”

Tony blinks at him, mind shooting off in a thousand different directions until he connects the dots with the expression on Steve’s face. The careful determination coupling with the blush and, ah. Tony covers Steve’s hand and squeezes it. 

“I’m glad you thought about it,” Tony says sincerely. “I want to try all sorts of things with you, Steve. And I want you to feel comfortable to tell me about what you want to try or not. We’re in this together.”

Steve ducks his head just for a moment then lifts it with a smile that makes Tony’s heart skip a beat. His palms start to get clammy in anticipation. 

“This isn’t something you mentioned when we were first talking about...kinks,” he gets the word out with only a slight hesitation, but then he’s soldiering on. “But when I was searching the internet about some of those things… I found this. And… It’s… I’m…” 

Steve’s fingers curl over the datapad for a moment and Tony’s scrounging for what he could’ve left out that would make Steve react this way. When Steve finally moves his hand, Tony wildly expects to see something strangely vanilla like nipple-play or orgasm denial. 

That is not what’s on the screen. 

Tony stares at the datapad for long, long beat of silence. Long enough that Steve begins to fidget. He swallows heavily and jerks the datapad away from Steve as Steve goes to take it away. 

 

“N-No,” Tony breathes. God, is that his voice? His throat is tight, his breath sticking to the dryness. He swallows again. “No, let me look.”

“I know it’s really out there,” Steve starts to babble. “Just by the, um, general responses I got back from searching more about it. If it’s too much, I-we can try something else. I just,” he sighs. “I just thought I’d show you.”

Oh, God. Steve is actually, actively, trying to kill him.

“I’ve never done this before,” Tony says, flicking through the information. He feels suddenly like he’s in overdrive. “Do… Do you want to do it to me?”

“No,” and that’s the first steady, adamant response Steve’s given and Tony’s flushed all over. He needs to get out of his clothes, take a cold shower. “I want you to do it to _me_.”

Tony looks up, meets Steve’s gaze, and stutters out another breath. “Okay.”

“If you want to say no, it’s fine. I understand that it’s pr-” Steve stops and his fingers are biting white-knuckled into the table’s edge. “Okay?” he echoes. 

“Yeah,” Tony nods, nods again and again. He can’t stop nodding until Steve’s around the table and they’re kissing. At first, Steve’s kiss is grateful and then it’s messy and dizzying. 

Tony bends him over the table and takes him apart with his mouth and fingers. Later, over dinner, they sit and they discuss what Steve wants to try until Steve can talk about it without blushing and they both understand the safety and instructions when performing an act like this. 

Tony laces their fingers together across the bowl of mashed potatoes and promises Steve that he’ll take care of the rest. 

~~

Three days later, Steve sits on the edge of Tony’s bed in the penthouse suite. He’s nervous again and Tony wishes he could offer his lover just a bit of alcohol to ease his nerves. But it wouldn’t work on Steve and Tony’s going through a forced dry-spell. Besides, he wants to be completely sober for this experience and wouldn’t put Steve at risk -even with his enhanced healing- from unsteady hands. 

Tony steps between Steve’s legs and tilts Steve’s head up, fingers gently framing his jaw. “Did you wash like we talked about,” he asks softly, gaze focused only on Steve’s face, his expression, checking for any sign of doubt or hesitance. 

Steve blinks slowly and uses the tip of his tongue to wet his bottom lip. “I did,” he assures Tony. “I might...have used more of that soap than was really needed, but better safe than sorry, right?”

Tony smiles. “Right. Are you sure you don’t want me to pin you down? I can still get the restraints.”

“No, I think I can keep still enough,” Steve promises, golden lashes fluttering. Tony strokes his fingers back through Steve’s damp hair and then down his neck and across his shoulders. Soothing passes that successfully have Steve’s shoulders loosening as he breathes out a much more relaxed breath. “I’m ready. I’ve… It’s been driving me crazy all week. Tony, th-”

“Don’t thank me,” Tony laughs, maybe a bit hysterically. “We haven’t done it yet. And you might not even enjoy it.”

“No, I just want to thank you for being willing to try. I know it’s a lot to ask so early,” Steve says quietly, leaning up to catch Tony’s mouth in a slow, lingering kiss.

Tony gets distracted by the kiss, making a light noise of longing in his throat as he presses closer to Steve’s naked body. He’s still damp and warm from his shower, but Tony doesn’t care about his clothes getting wet. He’ll be stripped soon enough too. 

“Go ahead and lie back at the pillows,” Tony murmurs against Steve’s mouth, letting his lip catch and drag along Steve’s. “I’m going to get cleaned up and bring everything out, okay?”

“Okay,” Steve agrees, and it’s heavy and throaty and Tony can see the heavy bob of Steve’s cock beginning to fill in anticipation. That’s good. They’ll need that. And as much as Tony wants to linger and stroke Steve’s cock now, he knows he can’t yet. 

“No touching,” Tony reminds him, backing away and watching as Steve starts to crawl backwards up the big bed.

“Hands off,” Steve salutes with a twitch of his mouth. He’s settling back into the pillows, legs carefully spread and hands clenching and unclenching in the covers. 

Tony’s heart swells with adoration and he all but scurries into the bathroom. He makes himself slow down and carefully wash himself up. He uses the special soap he’d purchased just for this to make sure his hands are as clean as he can make them. He’d been careful not to let grease and oil collect under his nails the past few days, so it’s easy enough.

When that’s finished, he grabs a black case no bigger than a large pencil case and a special bottle of water-based lubricant. He pauses by the sink, makes himself breathe slowly again and avoids his reflection. He doesn’t need to see himself to know that he’s flushed and aroused. He can feel the beginning weight of his erection against his thigh, trapped by his underwear. He breathes out once more then turns to reenter the bedroom. 

Steve is calmer now, hands still at his sides, but Tony sees that his pulse is no longer beating madly in his throat. 

“Hey,” Steve smiles, a soft expression meant to put them both at ease. “I didn’t think you were coming out.”

“Heh, that’s what Rhodey said to me back at MIT,” Tony says, deflecting his nervousness with the joke. Steve’s smile curves a bit more and Tony climbs onto the bed. He busies himself with setting the lube down near the pillows and the case by his thigh where he settles in beside Steve’s hip. He’s careful not to touch too many things as he unzips the case. 

“Oh,” Steve’s voice goes faint just with that simple word. Tony looks up to see Steve staring at the stainless steel set of sounding rods. Each one is gleaming under the bedroom lights, each one sterilized to the point of paranoid cleanliness. Tony wants no risks. “Are they… Is that… Which, um… Which one are you going to use first?”

Tony doesn’t answer at first. He’s mesmerized by Steve’s reaction. His skin is ruddy, the flush sweeping fully down Steve’s chest, disappearing around his navel only to reappear surrounding his cock. The head of his cock is already shiny with precome. 

Tony’s mouth waters. “Steve,” he says, dazed. Steve’s gaze jerks to his and his hips shift forward like he was already looking for friction. Tony settles a careful hand on Steve’s hip bone. “You’ll have to keep still.”

Steve bites his lips and nods. He breathes through his nose in a measure pace until his body calms down. A bead of precome slides under the rim of his dick and drips down to his stomach. Tony looks away, back to the sounds.

“They said not to use the smallest one to start,” Tony says, finally answer Steve’s question as he selects the second sound from the right. It’s five and six millimeters at either end and Tony can feel Steve’s focus like a laser. “This will be easier to handle and not risk injury.”

“I trust you,” Steve says thickly. “Tony.”

Tony looks at him, fingers curling around the steel rod and feeling it just like any one of his other tools. Except it’s not. It’s so far from not that Tony’s cock twitches in his boxers. “Yeah, okay. I got you, baby,” he promises. He grabs the lube and squirts a generous amount, as directed, onto the planes of Steve’s stomach. Steve doesn’t twitch, already practicing keeping still. 

Tony swipes a few fingers through the pool and wraps them around Steve’s cock. 

“Tony,” Steve says again, a sighing moan of his name as Tony gets Steve nice and slick, paying more attention to the flared head of his cock than the shaft. He spreads the lube up and over his slit, massaging the lube into Steve’s skin as Steve lets out little, uncontrollable ‘uns’ under his breath. 

Tony watches Steve’s throat move as he swallows, drags his gaze over the restrained flexing of his lover’s body. “You’re so goddamn sexy.”

“I’m dying,” Steve retorts, strained. “Tony, the suspense…”

“I’m sorry,” Tony replies, grinning just a little. “I have to make sur-”

“It’s fine. I’m fine. Just. _Please_ ,” Steve all but begs.

And Tony could never resist Steve begging. He licks his lips and gets more of lube on his fingers so he can liberally coat the sound. He’s careful to keep gripping the dry end so he can keep a good hold on it. For Steve’s first time, he’s not going to go too deeply. 

He shifts on the bed so he can kneel slightly over Steve and takes his cock in hand again. Holding it steady, he teases the slightly curved, smooth end of the rod against Steve’s tip. Steve’s body is locked down tight. Tony can feel the tenseness radiating from Steve’s thighs. 

“They said to breathe out, relax,” Tony reminds him gently. “And stop me immediately.”

Steve doesn’t brush off the reminder. He knows how serious they both are about the safety of it. He nods once, twice and let’s the air he’d been holding out in a soft, long breath. 

Tony draws his lip between his teeth and rubs the steel around Steve’s cock again, slow and steady and helping to spread the lube some more. Steve’s cock is a burning brand against his palm and he slowly, slowly begins to push the sound into Steve’s cock. 

There’s resistance, but Tony is patient and steady and doesn’t try to shove past. Steve throws his head back, but it’s the only movement he allows himself. His mouth parts, a whine easing up from his throat. His flush is darker and Tony is enthralled. The sound slides further inside and Tony can feel it moving through the shaft of Steve’s cock. He stops just before his fingers would hit the head and takes a breath. 

“Tell me,” Tony says and his voice is wrecked just from that act alone.  


“It’s weird,” Steve whines immediately and he tosses his head to the side. His hands clench in the covers. “But good. So good. Tony, touch me, please.”

Tony’s cock throbs in response and he begins to carefully stroke Steve’s cock, fingers steady from the base up along his shaft. 

Steve lets out a shuddering moan, sounding punched out from the gut and he’s nearly biting through his lip. “M-Move it,” he orders, words barely audible over his moan. 

Tony slides the rod slowly out to another one of Steve’s fracturing moans. He adds another drizzle of lube from quickly drying pool on Steve’s stomach then slides the rod back inside. 

“Please, please, please,” Steve’s whimpering, so Tony eases the sound carefully out and back in a fucking pattern. Further down the bed, Steve’s toes curl and he’s bring up the covers with how tightly he’s winding them around his fists, but his pleas are getting louder, throatier. “I can feel it stretching… It’s so… I feel...open…”

Tony’s panting in time with him, still stroking in counterpoint to the sound moving inside, still easing his fist along Steve’s slick shaft. 

“Look at you,” Tony says. “You’re so fucking gone on it. You wanna do this again already, don’t you, and we’re not even finished yet. I can feel it inside you, sliding and fucking you. Is it good? Does it feel like when I’m fucking you, baby? When I’m sliding my dick inside you and dragging it slowly out?”

Steve’s head whips against the pillow and his expression screws up, but Tony sees the gathering wetness, the tears falling in the crease of Steve’s eyes, slipping back into his hair. But he hasn’t said to stop yet, so Tony keeps going. Even when Steve’s voice leaves him on a sob. 

“Tony!” Steve cries. “TonyTonyTony.” He’s chanting, clearly overwhelmed and yet, still conscious of his hips. Tony’s so proud of him. 

“I’m so fucking proud of you, baby,” Tony croons, pushing the sound gently back inside again as he slides his fist up. Steve sobs again, chest heaving. “Keeping so still for me, aren’t you? Do you want to come like this? Can you come like this?”

“Yes, yes,” Steve cries immediately. “Let me come, let me come.”

“Oh, darling. My good boy,” Tony groans, stroking Steve tighter. The sound slips in again. “I’m not stopping you.”

The noise that rips out of Steve is a broken and ragged version of Tony’s name and Tony can feel Steve’s orgasm building through his balls up through his cock. The first spurts of semen spill out around the sound, yet Tony is still strict in how careful he pulls the rod out.  
It’s like a dam breaking and Steve’s stomach is covered in his come not even a second later as he sobs from the stimulation. He gets his hand around Tony’s on his cock as soon as the sound is clear and helps Tony stroke the last of his orgasm out of him in desperate waves. 

Tony makes sure he won’t lose the sound on the floor then ducks down to lick up Steve’s mess, lube and all, before he turns his head to lap at the head of Steve’s cock. It’s red and angry and drooling the last of his orgasm. Tony eagerly sucks it up and Steve’s hands clench now in Tony’s hair. 

“Oh god. Tony, oh.” Steve is slurring and wrecked and the most gorgeous thing Tony has ever seen. “S’good. S’good.”

Tony scrambles up onto Steve, moving up to straddle his chest. Steve blinks muzzily up at Tony, both large hands coming up behind Tony to steady him. Tony works his boxers down enough to get them under his balls. 

He groans at the freedom and braces one hand against the headboard. Steve leans up and mouths at Tony’s balls, the tip of his tongue running against them then dragging it flat up towards the shaft. Tony bares his teeth and jerks off, quick and messy, until his own orgasm tumbles through him a flash of hot, burning arousal. His come spills down along his cock and Steve’s face, catching his eyelashes and mostly his bruised, open mouth. 

Tony slants forward against the headboard, eyes dark and blown as he watches Steve lick the come from his lips and pushes more into his mouth with his fingers, cleaning off his chin and then carefully cleaning off his face on Tony’s boxers. 

Tony strokes himself once more and shudders. Steve grabs Tony by the hips and shoves him downward until they can flop boneless against each other. 

“Was it worth it?” Tony asks, lips mashed against Steve’s shoulder. Steve’s arms tighten around him and Tony can feel the satisfied hum rumble between them. 

“It was. Thank you,” Steve replies, tone grateful and fucked out. He presses a kiss to the top of Tony’s head and Tony closes his eyes. In a moment, he’ll make Steve get up and go to the bathroom to flush himself out, but for now… For now, he’s just going to bask.

“You know,” Steve says quietly, musing, hands stroking lightly over Tony’s skin. “I read that these can also be used in electro-stimulation.”

Tony groans. Steve is definitely trying to kill him.


End file.
